<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akumas and Amoks by PotatoTrash0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564734">Akumas and Amoks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0'>PotatoTrash0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Akumatized Nino Lahiffe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author sucks at writing fight scenes, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Fox Lila Rossi, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’m drawing a blank here, I’m so sorry, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Stolen Miraculouses (Miraculous Ladybug), Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I assume Lila’s the Rena Rouge impostor?” He growled, the girl was always trying to pull some trick. Frankly, he was sick of it.<br/>Ladybug sighed, sounding exasperated, “Yeah, as usual, she’s doing something. This time, she’s not akumatized, but unlucky for us, she’s clever even without the influence of Papillion.<br/>Somehow, she got the Fox miraculous and the Turtle miraculous. I managed to catch her before she got the rest, but she’s more dangerous now.”</p><p>Chat whistled lowly, “Damn, we’ve got our work cut out for us, huh?”</p><p>——</p><p>Or, a little practice with writing fight scenes! I’m pretty bad at them, don’t get your hopes up.</p><p>As of June 4th, 2020, this work is discontinued. I've kinda lost the motivation to continue this, but I may post a third and final chapter in the future. Sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One Down, One to Go.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I,,,don’t know where in the timeline this takes place honestly just take it and run</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind whistled in Chat’s ears as he leaped from roof to roof, mind racing, all of his focus on getting to the Louvre.</p><p> </p><p>Keen emerald eyes zeroed in on the glass pyramid, narrowing as he picked up the pace. On the last leap, Chat pocketed his staff, somersaulting to cushion his fall. He jumped up as soon as possible, breaking into a sprint that made his legs burn from the stretch.</p><p> </p><p>As he approached the building, he could hear the clashing and banging of Ladybug and the akuma battling, but from the high yelling, his lady wasn’t doing so well.</p><p> </p><p>His instincts kicked into overdrive and he just barely slowed his pace enough to avoid breaking the door down in his haste.</p><p> </p><p>A loud groan rang out as he slammed the door open, and he was greeted with the sight of his lady crashing through a wall, glass shards flying everywhere, and a limestone giant in the middle of the room that reminded him of Stoneheart, the akuma they had fought when they were first starting out as superheroes.</p><p> </p><p>Chat growled, a rough rumble in his throat, and pounced, claws out and sharp. He clung onto cracks in the monster’s ill-fitting body, scrambling up onto its neck. His attack didn’t do much more than anger it, as the giant ground its teeth with a horrible sound, and started flinging its arms up to try and shake him off.</p><p> </p><p>Chat clenched his jaw and brought his hand up to activate his Cataclysm. As soon as he opened his mouth, a large, green disk of some sort flew towards his body and hit him in the chest.</p><p> </p><p>The air was knocked out of him, ribs aching as he crashed into the glass wall and skidded across the concrete. His arms protested, burning with scrapes, and his sight blurred, the stars above him seeming to swirl and spin.</p><p> </p><p>Distantly, he registered a scream of “Chat!” and the sound of Ladybug activating her Lucky Charm. Chat allowed himself a second to lie there, recovering, before shakily shifting onto his elbows and sucking in a painful breath. That had to be at least a cracked bone, he mused.</p><p> </p><p>He winced as he felt his chest mending its wounds, and mentally thanked his suit’s magical properties. Being a superhero had its perks, he supposed.</p><p> </p><p>Tagging back into the fight, Chat used his staff to jump up onto the metal bars of the pyramid, keeping an eye out for bright green. Sure enough, a flash of chartreuse popped into his peripherals, and his lips curled into a Cheshire grin.</p><p> </p><p>Chat pounced, kicking off the metal, his claws snagging on a handful of green fabric, his other hand coming up to grip the mystery person’s arm as they landed against a slanted column. His heightened hearing didn’t miss the low curse that sounded...familiar, a warm tenor that he heard every day in class.</p><p> </p><p>Nino?</p><p> </p><p>His grip slackened a fraction, enough for his classmate to slip from his claws. Chat recovered quickly, tracking the pop of color down the column, leaping down onto the marble floors in front of Nino.</p><p> </p><p>They crashed into each other and onto marble floors, Chat grunting from the harsh landing and sudden weight on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Not missing the chance, he gripped both of Nino’s arms and flipped them so that he was hovering over the traitor.</p><p> </p><p>Chat frowned. Now that he was up close, it was clear the boy was Nino...but, he noticed with a glimmer in his eyes, Nino’s face was shadowed. It had a purple tint to it, characteristic of an akumatized victim.</p><p> </p><p>Chat allowed himself a grin of relief, but schooled it into a neutral look quickly. Shifting his weight to his legs, he held Nino’s wrists together tightly as the boy recovered from the shock of slamming into the marble and began writhing.</p><p> </p><p>He once again flipped Nino, this time onto his stomach, and twisted his arms behind his back. Using his knees to pin Nino’s legs, Chat unraveled the rope on his belt to tie the boy up.</p><p> </p><p>Over on the other side of the Louvre, Chat could hear Ladybug struggling against the giant, which he assumed was a sentimonster.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes of struggling later lead to Nino growling and immobilized on the floor, wrapped in a black leather rope. Sorry dude, Chat thought as he flew back to the sentimonster, I’ll make it up to you later with some ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>The sentimonster was swinging wildly at Ladybug, eyes—er...eye, it seemed the monster was a cyclops, glowing purple. Ladybug held a thin, spotted rope in one hand, yo-yo spinning in the other. She looked overwhelmed, understandable considering the circumstances, but unusual for his level-headed lady.</p><p> </p><p>Chat used his staff to deflect the next hit, “I’ll take care of this for now, m’lady!” He heard his partner call out a “thank you” and nodded in acknowledgement. He grunted as a stone fist slammed against his staff. Damn, this guy hit hard.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere behind him, a leg kicked at his feet, and he yelped as he fell. Chat rolled away from the sentimonster’s attempt to squash him like a roach, flying up onto the wall’s metal bars again. From there, he caught a glimpse of orange. His eyes narrowed at the costume, guessing it was an akumatized Rena Rouge or an impostor.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug was jumping around, spinning a trap out of the string in her yo-yo. She would detransform soon, Chat needed to take care of that sentimonster. Luckily, it would be pretty easy.</p><p> </p><p>As he Cataclysmed the giant, he realized how suspicious it was for it to be so simple to defeat. He supposed Nino and the other mystery figure were the real threat, simply sitting in the shadows with the sentimonster as a distraction.</p><p> </p><p>He put the jewel that was left of the giant next to Nino, jumping over to his lady.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the plan, LB?”</p><p>She huffed, “I’ve only got a half-baked one as of now. Lure out the akuma and Lila to trap them here, using the rope to tie them up.”</p><p>“I’ve got Nino tied up, pretty sure he’s the akuma. I assume Lila’s the Rena Rouge impostor?” He growled, the girl was always trying to pull some trick. Frankly, he was sick of it.</p><p>Ladybug sighed, sounding exasperated, “Yeah, as usual, she’s doing something. This time, she’s not akumatized, but unlucky for us, she’s clever even without the influence of <em>Papillion</em>.</p><p>Somehow, she got the Fox miraculous and the Turtle miraculous. I managed to catch her before she got the rest, but she’s more dangerous now.”</p><p> </p><p>Chat whistled lowly, “Damn, we’ve got our work cut out for us, huh?”</p><p>“Yep,” she agreed as she finished tying up her creation. The contraption was a web of barely visible strings, hung at an angle, and when he tested it with a press of his hand, it was springy enough to resemble a trampoline.</p><p>“Nice work, m’lady,” he chuckled. Ladybug snorted, “Of course, <em>chaton</em>. I’m not Ladybug for no reason.”</p><p> </p><p>And that, he could agree with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stripes and Spots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A much shorter chapter, this time from Ladybug’s eyes. What will this bug see?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ummmm this wasn’t meant to be this short it just happened to be like this???</p><p>Also guess who’s writing when she has 2 projects due??</p><p>It’s me I’m writing when I shouldn’t be</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat whistled, a spark in his eyes as he complimented her little project, “Nice work, m’lady.”</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug laughed, “Of course, chaton. I’m not Ladybug for no reason,” she quipped, smiling as she saw her partner snicker along with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Split up,” she ordered, “I’ll take the left, you take the right.” Ladybug bent her knees in preparation to make a leap into the air, her wings twitching on her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em> I can’t accompany you, bug?”</p><p>She scoffed at Chat’s ill-timed flirting, but a grin played on her lips, “No, silly kitty. We’ll cover more ground if we go in different directions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Besides,” she said as she jumped up, hovering a few feet off the ground, a playful smirk forming on her face, “I think you can fend off akumas on your own now, <em>without</em> me saving you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug didn’t wait for a reply, flying off into the shadows with an impish giggle bubbling up from her throat. As she approached the doors leading to the museum outside, though, she forced herself to be serious again. She may have entertained her partner’s antics while they weren’t in danger, but she couldn’t afford to be joking around with a corrupt miraculous holder on the loose.</p><p> </p><p>Her sharp eyes flicked around the area, scanning for any sign of color. She flew slowly, focusing on one area from high up before darting down to sweep low across the ground for a minute.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug bit her tongue in concentration, focusing on seeing through her decreased vision. It was times like these where she wished she had her own sight, without the influence of a ladybug’s eyes. The little bugs were certainly lucky, but blessed with good eyesight they were not.</p><p> </p><p>She flew around for the next few minutes, seeing nothing but gray, before groaning and settling down on the top of the Louvre. Flipping open her yo-yo, she was greeted with the sight of a GPS, showing her partner‘s green icon unmoving...at the Eiffel Tower?</p><p> </p><p>“What is that kitty doing,” she muttered, brows furrowing. She attached her yo-yo back onto her belt and kicked off the glass of the Louvre, soaring through the air, her eyes locked onto the landmark of Paris.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind raced with possibilities of what Chat was doing away from the museum, almost all of them bad.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as her feet hit the metal floor, she yelled out for her partner, “Chat?!”</p><p>Her hand flew to her yo-yo instinctively, swinging it in a circle to defend against any sudden attacks.</p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a moment, the lack of sound deafening in her ears. As she opened her mouth to call out again, a haughty voice beat her to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice of you to join us, <em>Ladybug</em>,” the voice said mockingly, sounding oh-so familiar, yet making her grit her teeth at their tone.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug’s yo-yo didn’t let up as she responded with a bitter taste in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, <em>Chloe</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oopsie I guess I’m leaving this off here now...</p><p>Also, for the bit about Ladybug not having good vision, that was based on a little fact I learned today!</p><p>Ladybugs don’t have very good sight, as they can only see in black and white! </p><p>I figured Marinette would eventually fuse with her alter ego after so long, but I thought it would be strange to have her be completely colorblind, so I made it so the colors she sees while she’s Ladybug are dulled, and it’ll get worse the longer she’s a superhero.</p><p>Also...don’t worry there will be a soft fic where she sees Chat’s eyes without his costume’s influence and with her full color vision, and you bet your booty it’ll be the sweetest thing I can muster</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>